Giriko Kuchiki
Giriko Kuchiki is the current Lieutenant of the 6th Division, under his uncle, En'nosuke Kuchiki. Appearance Giriko is a small teenager with black hair in a spiky ponytail. He has big, beown eyes. He wears the standard Shinigami outfit, with a red sash knotted around his arm, given to him by his father, before the mission that ended up killing him. After he was kidnapped by Kaguro with a forbidden spell, he wore a sleveless white shirt with a zip in the middle. He also wore white shorts. Personality He is a smart, young boy with a passion for sports and shogi like his uncle En'nosuke, with whom he usually plays. He has a dynamic personality: he can act like a cocky kid around people, but he can also be quite serious, determined and analytical while under a dangerous threat. When kidnapped by Kaguro, he showed a silent side against them, difficult to differ if it was caused by fear or hatred. He was constantly under pressure, but he stayed strong. His favourite food are chocolate covered peanuts, a treat he found out about during a mission in the Human World. He dislikes brocoli and asparagus. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Giriko is a great user of his sword. He showed ease fighting several Hollows. While a kid, he trained with various weapons, such as a bō ''and wood ''katanas. He uses several styles of swordsman arts, such as kendō. Kidō Practitioner: '''Although not a master in Demon Arts, Giriko has shown to use some mid-level spells, like Bakudō #26 '''Kyokkō and Hadō #58 Tenran, both with a needed incantation. Enhanced Strength: 'When he trained with his family, Giriko subdued his arm muscles to an intense training. Due to that, he has a high amount of strength, even more than the average 14 year old. He was able to crack a Hollow's mask with just one punch. *'Akiba '(秋葉, ''Autumn Leaf): Giriko jumps over the enemy and hits it in the head. It is strong enough to crack one's skull, sometimes killing the opponent. It requires, although, an awfully big amount of spiritual pressure and resistance on his arm to perform this technique. '''High Spiritual Power: '''Being the Lieutenant of the 6th Division, Giriko has a decent amount of spiritual power. He was able to burn Kaguro's hand when he grabbed him by releasing his spiritual power. '''Shunpo: '''He is a competent user of Shunpo. He still has a bit of difficulty using it, as seem when he landed on water. Zanpakutō '''Usumurasaki Haru (薄紫春, Lilac Spring): It is a permanently released Zanpakutō. Back when he was an unseated officer, it was a katana ''with purple handle and red sheath. The ''tsuba ''was shaped like a rectangle with drawings of chinese lions. After he dominated Shikai, it turned into a permanently released Zanpakutō, with the blade having several spikes coming from it, looking like a chainsaw. *Shikai's Special Ability:'' In this form, Usumurasaki Haru can absorb the enemy's blood. The more blood it is absorbed, the stronger the hits are. *'Bankai:' Not yet achieved...